Pleasure from my Enemy
by Purple-Tina21
Summary: I just wanted to do this for some odd reason. The PPG spend sometime with their counterparts, RRB. WARNING: This story contains sexual activities! If you not into that kind of stuff, then please don't read. Anyone under age 16 should not read.
1. BlossomXBrick

**Disclaim: **I Do Not Own Powerpuff Girls

Enjoy =]

She walks down the hallway with her fiery, red hair swing side to side every step she took that the heels of her shoes made noise which echo in the empty hall. She was walking to her class from another crime fighting with her two sisters, who was going to their classes too.

Blossom never liked to leave out in the middle of class especially during Physic where she has a test in and don't really want to rush. She looked up at the clock that was on the side of the wall that reads eleven twenty-eight.

_ 'I have only have twenty minutes left in class. What's the point of going to class when it's almost over?'_ she thought to herself as she walked around the corner and stopped in her tracks to a nervous shock. Her face starts to turn red as her skirt she was wearing and her heart beating faster than the speed of light, all because of him; Brick Jojo.

He was still bad and evil like his brothers, but for some reason Blossom found him attentive over the years. At first, he was the last person she wanted to see, but now he just make her melt inside. This was a strange feeling for her since he is one of her worst enemies.

He walked closer toward her path while she took a deep breathe so when he say something (which she know he is) she can have a comeback and act like she hates his living guts. She goes back to walking and tries to look past him, but his glossy red eyes pulled her attention into his with a smirk that had her blushing.

"Hey Red" he said. Blossom just kept on walking trying not to turn around because of her rosy red cheeks showing that she was blushing. "Well, yeah I'm good too. Just skipping that's all." Blossom didn't want to talk to him, but deep down she really did.

She stopped and turned her body around to him which he was standing in his spot as well. "You do know that skipping is bad and will affect your grades in your classes?" she questioned sounding like her bossy self.

Brick chuckled. "If you haven't noticed yet Red, but I know half of the stuff at this school like the back of my hand" he walked over to her and making her even more nervous than before. His eyes scanned her body from chest to toe. _'He's just a perv, but he's so hot. Why am I feeling this way toward him?' _

"You should skip with me. We only have a few minutes in this period, so why waste time in class?" he said.

"Skip? You're joking right? I may be late for class, but I'm not skipping" she said shaking her head.

"Come on Red. I know you don't really want to walk in class and have all those kids see an straight A student who never been tardy to class in life, would you?" he smirked. Blossom never been abused to school before, but it wouldn't hurt if she did skip Physic class. She can just make up the test some other time, but what if it goes on her permanent record? Missing one day of class? What if she gets caught? All this running in Blossom's mind just to see if it's all worth it for a boy she has a shameful crush on.

She sighed as she made up her mind. "Okay. What you want to do?" she asked as a devilish smile appear on his face that gave Blossom a bad feeling of the choice she made.

"Follow me" he said as he turned around and start walking with his short, red hair ponytail swung side to side like Blossom's.

She changed her mind about this, but her feet were moving anyway and followed Brick. She was thinking of where he was leaning her. Was it a trap? What does Brick want Blossom to follow him for? Even though Blossom had feelings for him doesn't mean she trust him. He still a Rowdyruff and she still a Powerpuff. She is not going to let her guard down from him. Not until they get to their location.

A few seconds later, Brick walked toward a door that was on the right side of the hallway. Blossom was puzzled of what he leaded her to.

"Um, what is this?" she asked.

"My hideout" he answered as he unlocked the door with a small key. He opened the door where there was stairs going down a dark room. "Ladies first" he stepped beside her and let her walk down the stairs as he looked around to make sure no one was around then walked behind her and closed the door.

It was pitch black and Brick turn the switch on for the lights. The room lit up and there showed a desk that looked like a teacher's desk with a chair behind it, two other desks that were dusty, some boxes up against the wall on the left, and a small TV on the desk. Blossom looked around to see if there anybody else in here.

"Don't worry this isn't a trap" Brick said walking pass Blossom and to the chair behind the big desk and sat down in it. Blossom just stood in the middle of the small room. She was uncomfortable of the messy room.

"Take a seat Red. Stop looking like a lost puppy"

Blossom looked over at the small desks that had writing and dust on them. She gave them a disgusted look. "No thanks I'm good here." She second guesses herself of following him here. Nothing here that would keep her entertained, so why she came?

"Come here Red" he said catching Blossom's attention from the room and looked over to him. He had an innocent look on his face; it was calmed and made Blossom blush. Now she remembers why she came; because of him.

Blossom made her way over to Brick and stood next to him as he got up from his seat and looked down from her. Brick's scent made Blossom melt inside and made her want him right here in this room, but she knew she couldn't do that. She doesn't want him to know that she likes him, but he just standing in front of her looking at her. He looked into her pink eyes with his red ones.

"Why are you just standing there? Do I have something on my face?" she asked. He picked his arm up and start caressing her cheek with his hand then lean down to kiss her. Blossom eyes widen and her heart felt like it was ready to explode from excitement. She couldn't believe what was happening. He slightly opens his mouth and forced his tongue into her mouth and start playing around with it. Blossom didn't do anything because she still in shock of her crush making out with her. She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and did the same to him. They start making out then his lips went to her neck start sucking on it and feeling all over her body making her feel so good. He then start to slide his hands under her shirt before he could go all the way in it she stopped him by holding his wrists. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked like there's nothing wrong going on here.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought we were going to have some fun by doing a little something" he smiled at her.

"No Brick, I can't do this. We can kiss, but that's just it" she said. He looked at her puzzled of her statement.

"Well, since you liked me I thought I would give you something" he said. Blossom was surprised. He knew! He knew that she liked him and he never told her about it. Blossom didn't know what to do.

Brick sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look if you don't want to do this I understand" he said sounding a little upset.

"No." she said before she pulls her shirt over her head and taking her shirt off and showing her hot pink bra. "We can. I should learn to do something new anyway" she flirty smiled at him as his eyes widen of being surprised since he never would have thought that Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls would start stripping right in front of him. He got so excited he couldn't help himself by reaching his arms around to her back to unstrap her bra and took it off and letting it drop to the floor.

Just as the bra dropped, Blossom's arm quickly went up to cover her breasts.

"What the hell Red. I thought you wanted this?" he said confused of Blossom seducing him then covering her chest like a shy little girl who scared to death.

"I'm just a little nervous of what we about to do" she said.

"If it makes you feel better I can take my shirt off too" he said then lifts his baggy shirt up over his head then threw it on the floor lying over her bra. Blossom stared at Brick's eight pack and muscular arms. This was the first time seeing him without a shirt and she loved every bit of it and wanted him even more before.

She starts to lower her arms from her chest as Brick lick his lips getting ready to see the beautiful red head's chest. As she finally let her arms down to her sides he stared at the 36 C-cups that looked round and tender. Brick rubbed her sides then made his way up to her breasts and start messaging them with both of his hands. Blossom felt pleasure from this. She was ashamed and glad of the feeling from Brick feeling her up. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't turn down an opportunity like this with Brick.

He then stop messaging her breasts and start squeezing her nipples that gave Blossom even more pleasure and let out a soft moan each time he squeeze them tighter. He lower his head to her right breast and remove his right hand then suck on her nipple while squeezing her other one. Blossom started moaning louder as he suck, bite, and lick her nipple and rubbing on the other breast. This was the best moment ever in her whole life. Brick started rubbing Blossom's thigh with his right hand then going up her skirt and rubbing her womanhood area through her panties and sending even more pleasure through her body. He stopped rubbing and licking Blossom's nipples and leaving her disappointed, he kneeled down to her private area and pull her skirt up and her pink panties down.

"No! Don't do that!" Blossom shouted of embarrassment by Brick revealing her vagina that wasn't so hairy. Brick looked up at her and gave her smirk then looked back at her vagina and played with her clit and having Blossom moaning softly again. He played with her client then sends his index finger in her slowly and letting a gasp sound escape her mouth. Brick went in and out slowly and rubbing her clit at the same time having Blossom moan and start rubbing her own breasts for some reason. She had gotten so horny from Brick fingering her that she had to satisfy herself by rubbing her breasts. She didn't want this to stop; she wanted him to keep going. She had her eyes closed and rubbing her breasts when she felt something wet on her also wet vagina. She opens her eyes and looked down to see Brick licking her vagina as he fingers her. She keeps moaning then bit down on her bottom lip and tilts her head back of lots of pleasure.

"Keep…going…please don't…stop" Blossom moaned, "Faster…go faster!" she demanded. He put his middle and ring finger in her pussy hole and as he was doing it she was moaning loud; and as she wished he went faster than before. Every time he went in and out, in and out he was making noise because of her pussy being so wet. Brick then started nibbling on her clit that she moaned louder. She felt like she was going to climax anytime soon. She kept moaning louder and louder she felt like she was about to go crazy of what he was doing to her. He goes faster and deeper into her pussy knowing she would like it and she did. She starts grinding her hips with his fingers in her to make it feel even better. This was the best thing ever for her.

"I'm about to cum!" she screamed as he continued to finger her faster and nibbling her clit, so she could possibly cum. She let out a loud moan as she came all over his fingers and mouth. He took his fingers out of her and licks off all of her cum around his mouth then got up and smiled at her.

"You taste good, want some?" he said as she was panting and leaning against the desk to keep her balance. She shook her head and he shrugged his shoulders. "More for me than" he licked her cum off his fingers as she looked at her. "You better get dressed, so you can be ready for class" She then realize that she was school and possibly had a few seconds before her next class starts.

"Oh no, I have to get ready" she said she stood back up then lean down to pull her panties up then quickly grabbed her shirt and put it on then ran toward to be stop by Brick calling her, "Red!" she turned around and saw her bra in his hand. "Leaving something?" he told her and she gave him a flirty smile.

"Keep it. To remember me by" she said before heading up the stairs and out the door leaving Brick pleased and her satisfied.


	2. BubblesXBoomer

Boom! Pow! Bang!

This was all going on in Townville, the Powerpuff Girls vs. the Rowdyruff Boys. Fits and kicks been falling since the boys were caught trying to steal games from the game store.

Slam! Butch went flying to the ground from being sucker punched by Buttercup.

"Had enough?" she teased. He flew up and kicked her in the face that sends her through a building.

"I'm just getting started" he said then flew toward her in the building and continues to fight in there while their siblings are battling too.

Meanwhile, Bubbles is having a hard time beating up Boomer, he was too fast for her punches. As she was punching, he was blocking all of them then with a single punch to the face made her fall to the ground that was in an ally some where downtown.

Bubbles laid there for few moments until Boomer came toward her and she quickly got up and was in attack mode. When Boomer got to her he stood in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Get ready for some butt kicking" she said then throw a punch, but Boomer blocked it by holding her fist.

"You can stop now, we are far away from them where they can't see or hear us" he said as her face changed from angry to happy and put her fist down.

"Good, but you were punching a little too hard back there" she said.

"Sorry about that, had to make it real enough for them to believe we hated each other" Boomer said before taking Bubbles hand and pulling her closer to him that their bodies touched.

Bubbles and Boomer had a crush on each other since Bubbles kissed him when they were kids, (that killed him, but was brought back to life by Him) they always acted like they hated each other, so nobody would know that they like their worst enemy. Until one day after school Boomer pulled her a side and told her his feeling toward her and was happy to hear her crush telling her that he felt the same as she does to him. Ever since then they became "secret" boyfriend and girlfriend.

Bubbles wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought his head towards hers and their lips touched. He forced his tongue to open her mouth and start kissing passionately as their hands explore all over each others bodies until Boomer slips his hand under her shirt then she pulled away from him.

"Boomer…" she panted. "…don't do that" he rolled his eyes and sigh.

"I'm sorry Bubbles, but I think we should move it up a level" he told her and her eyes widen of what he was saying. She wasn't ready for sex and if she was it wouldn't be in a dark ally. She always wanted to do it in a special place and be romanced like in the movies, but Boomer had other plans for losing her virginity.

Bubbles looked at him. "But, I'm not ready for this" she said nervous of what he might do. He loosens his embrace from her by lowering his arms and putting them by his sides.

"Oh…well, I guess we should go back to our siblings" he said disappointed. He floated up from the ground by ten inches until Bubbles took a hold of his hand.

"Wait!" she said and pulling him down to the ground level. "I'll do it…just be slow and not too rough" he smiled at her and caress her face then went to her ear and whisper, "Don't worry I will". That put a smile on her face.

They went back to kissing passionately and his hand went back up under her shirt and pulled it over her head and revealed her baby blue bra. Boomer stared at her breasts being stuffed into her bra while Bubbles was nervous and ashamed of what was going on.

"How does it look?" she asked.

He smiled up at her "Perfect"

She smiled by his responds.

He threw the shirt on the ground then pulled her bra down to have her rock, hard nipples poke out. "Wow, there beautiful" he said then lowers his head and started licking one while squeezing the other and making Bubbles moan lightly. She was embarrassed by being half naked, but was happy to have Boomer playing with her nipples; it made her feel like they were the only two people in the world.

Boomer kept licking her nipple then started sucking and nibbling it that send even more pleasure through her body and making her bite down on her bottom lip.

"Oh Boomer" she moan softly. Boomer then massaged the other breast as he was sucking on the nipple. Bubbles were enjoying him messing with her breasts, she didn't want it to stop, but he did. "Why you stop?" she looked at him disappointed.

"I want to break your cherry box now" he said before unzipping his pants and pulling out his nine inch penis that was standing up hard and making Bubbles more nervous because of how big and long it is.

She then pulled her panties down from under her skirt and having it fall to her ankles then took one leg out of it. "Let's do this" she said.

Boomer then went toward her and picked her legs up and had her over his penis head. He lowers her slowly on to it. She was feeling pain because of her pussy being so tight and his dick being so thick. He started pulling his dick in and out of her slowly and making her feels pain that it brought tears to her eyes, but she held them back. Boomer continued going slow as Bubbles wanted it.

Bubbles put her arms around him and held on as he kept going. The pain started to feel good to her and she started to moan. "Go faster" she said.

"You sure" he asked. She nodded and he did what she said and went faster making her moan a little bit louder and sinking her nails in his back. It felt great and she didn't want it to stop, she wanted more of his dick inside of her. "Deeper! Go deeper and faster" she demanded, he smiled that she was starting to get horny and getting use to it. He went deeper and faster in her pussy that made her moan louder.

"Oh Boomer, Harder…I want you to really fuck me" she screamed. He went harder, deeper, and faster as he could inside of her, he could feeling her blood and pussy juice dipping on his dick as he was fucking her. He then stop for a minute and leaving Bubbles confused, "why you stop?" she asked sounding out of breathe. He lowers her to the ground with his dick still inside of her and giving her a smirk, "make it more comfortable" he then went back to fucking her the way she wanted it: hard, deep, and fast. She was happy that she was losing her virginity to Boomer and was happy that he was just a pro at this.

She was moaning louder than before and was massaging her breasts to give her more pleasure; she was starting to feel like she was about to climax anytime soon. He was starting to lose control of himself and went faster, harder, and deeper than she wanted it, but it was feeling great and much better than it was before and then made her came on his dick. "Oh my god, I came!" she screamed, but he wasn't listening he was still fucking her. "Boomer stop" she said, but he was still going. "Boomer!" she screamed then slapped him making him stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bubbles. Did you like it?" he asked innocently.

"I loved it. I can't believe I just came for the first time" she said.

"Well, this is your first time anyway" he said making her giggle. He got off of her and pulled his dick out of her pussy and saw her cum on his dick that he had an idea. "Don't put your clothes on yet" he said as she went to grab her underwear to put on. She looked at him puzzled as he lay down on his back.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Sit on my face" he said.

"What?" she was still confused.

"Sit on my face while sucking my dick" he demanded. She didn't know what he was trying to do, but did what he said anyway and got up then walked over to him and put her butt on his face. "Like this?" she asked. He didn't say anything, but started licking her pussy and she knew what he wanted to do.

She lowered her body down to put her face to his dick and put it in her mouth and started sucking it and tasting her cum from his dick. Boomer started to moan from her sucking his dick and nibbled on her clit making her moan as she was sucking on his big manhood. They both loved it and kept going. Bubbles started to deep throat his dick like she had done it before and played with his balls as Boomer started fucking her with his tongue and licking inside of there. She grind her body letting him know she wants more and he pinch her clit hard making her moan.

She started going faster, he felt like he was going to cum any second and started to biting her clit and slapping her ass that turn Bubbles on and kept sucking his dick faster; she continued faster and faster until he let out a loud moan and came in her mouth. She took his dick out her mouth and licked the rest of his cum around her mouth and licked it off his penis.

"Mmm…you taste good" she said sexy while looking at him as he panting. She turned around and lends in and started kissing him.

"Bubbles!" she sprung off of him from hearing her sisters calling her name.

"Oh no, I have to go" she said getting off of him and grabbing her clothes and puts them on. "I had great time" She went to fly away, but Boomer called out her name and making her stop and turn to him.

"Maybe next time we'll do it in my room" he winked at her making her giggle as she flew in the sky with big smile on her face and leaving him wanting more.

Yeah, what you think? This is for all the Bubbles/Boomer lovers and readers who wanted more chapters


	3. ButtercupXButch

"Hey BC, Heads up!" Mitch shouted out to the green, tomboy puff that turned around just in time to catch the football heading towards her with only one hand then slam it on the ground and shouted out excitedly with her arms up, "Touchdown!"

"Coming to Adams's house after school to play some basketball?" Mitch said as he walked over to her as she picked up the football from the floor.

"I wish, but I have detention" she said angrily.

"What you do now?" he asked sounding not surprised of her excuse.

"Set off a stick bomb in the lunch room" she smirked handing him the ball as Mitch chuckled.

"So you finally went through with it? Why I'm not surprises?" he said before turning around walked down the main hallway of the school, "See ya BC!" Mitch shouted out to her with his back facing her.

"Yeah, see ya" she said disappointedly as she turned around and headed toward the class that was down the hall and around the corner.

Buttercup was used to getting detention for her horse playing actions, but she hate going there while all her friends are out having fun. The only time Buttercup like detention is if one of her friends are in there with her, so they can have some fun, but since none of them have it with her today it's just going to be her with some other losers and a teacher to watch them…Boring.

Buttercup made her way around the corner and saw someone that she was not in the mood of seeing right now, Butch, he was heading her way with his hands in his pockets bobbing his head to his mp3 player. _'Great. He has his earphones in and he so into the music he might not bother me today' _Buttercup thought in her mind as she tries to walk pass him, but was stopped by his hand grabbing her right arm tight in his grip.

"I don't get no hi?" he said as she turn her head to him and gave him a dirty look.

"I don't say hi to trash like you" she said taking her arm out of his grip and start walking again.

"Got detention again BC?" Butch said with a smirk on his face as he followed behind her. Buttercup didn't respond. She kept walking down the hall like he wasn't there. "What you do now? Beat up a girl over some lip-gloss?" Butch laughed. Buttercup turned back around to him pushed him into the lockers then pinned him. She wasn't the one to get suspended from school for fighting, but Butch was pushing his luck. Buttercup was in a group of girls with a girly name and was small, but she could kick butt if she had to if anybody dares to mess with her.

She was a few inches away from his smirking face. Buttercup hated to be laughed at while she is being serious. "Look you stupid, immature little boy, I am not afraid of kicking your ass right here. So, you better watch yourself before you get yourself messed up." He was still smirking as she got off of him and walked away. _'Maybe that'll show him whose boss around here'_

She always hated Butch the most. Out of the whole Rowdyruff Boys he was the most annoying person she could ever meet. He was the hardest to scare and to make angry because it make it seem like it's a game to him instead of a battle and hatred. Buttercup never got that about him, he was a crazy, disturbed, psycho guy who she is (kind of) afraid that he might grow up to be a serial killer one day, but hopefully that won't happen anytime soon or never.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and made her way into the empty classroom. Nobody was in there not even the teacher, who was supposed to be watching them, was in there, but she just ignored it and went to the back of the room to wait for the students and teacher to come soon. She thought that maybe some of them were being late and the teacher might have had bus duty to do, so no sweat for her. She just put her earphones in her ears and starts playing 'Raise your Glass' by Pink on her iPod.

A couple of minutes pass and still no students or teachers. Was detention cancelled and she didn't know anything about it or was students just refusing to show up and skip it like what she should be doing right now? But she didn't care she shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her bag, and stood up, but before she walked down the aisle the door opened and walked in…

"Good Afternoon students, I'm Mr. Butch Jojo and I'm here to teach you" Butch said cheerfully with a big grin on his face as he wrote his name on the board. Buttercup was not amused by Butch entrance and was getting tired of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with her arms crossed and a serious face expression.

"I'm your teacher for today" he smiled at her, but she was not smiling back.

"Where is everybody?" she asked him again.

"They moved the room down the hall…Duh, BC" he said to her as she rolled her eyes and heading toward the door to leave, but Butch got in front of it and had an evil smirk on his face that kind of gave Buttercup chills. "What's the rush?" she tried to go around him, but he would not let that happen. Buttercup was getting mad at this point.

"Butch I'm not in the mood to play games with you" she told him. He closed the door behind him and locked with a key he had. Buttercup rolled her eyes at what Butch just did, "Oh no, you locked the door. How can I get out of here?" she said with sarcasm, "Oh, but wait I can either fly out the window or I can easily break the door down" Buttercup went toward the door, but Butch pinned her down on the teacher's desk. She struggled to escape his grip, but he wasn't letting go of her anytime soon.

"How about we play a little game I call…bad teacher and bad student?" he said smirking. He lowers his head to her neck and started to kiss it. Buttercup was feeling a little uncomfortable and was getting scared of what he trying to do to her.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, but he kept kissing on her neck that started to feel good to her, but was still trying to struggle away from him. He then nibbled on her neck and licks it then went back to kissing it a small moan left out of her mouth as he doing all of this. He then moved to her mouth and started tongue wrestle with hers. She didn't want to do this anymore, but she was starting to enjoy this and tongue wrestles him back and stopped struggling. She closed her eyes and was kissing him back as his hands loosen from her wrists and moved them to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were so into the kiss that Buttercup forgot all about her hatred toward Butch and just wanted more of him, so she went along with their lust for each other.

Buttercup parted from him as she panted, "Let's have some more fun" she smiled at him. They let go off each other and Buttercup threw down her backpack then took her green tank top shirt off to show her black bra then remove her black bagging pants and her wore out sneakers. She stood in front of him with nothing on, but her underwear, Butch looked at her body up and down while licking his lips.

"So, what you want me to do Mr. Teacher?" she said sexually.

Butch unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground to reveal his monster size penis that made Buttercup's eye widen with surprise.

"I would like for you to get down on your knees and suck my dick" he said as Buttercup was still looking at his penis in amazement of his size. She kneels down and holds his trick nine inches dick in her hand for a few seconds because she was so amazed by his size that she just looked at it then put it in her mouth and started sucking on it as Butch started moaning with pleasure.

He always had a fantasy with him and Buttercup doing it, but he never thought about it being in the classroom of their school. He didn't plan for this to happen it just did and Butch took full advantage of it. Now, all he needs to do is not…

"Ahhh!" he screamed as his cum was coming into her mouth. Butch was so embarrassed by him cumming inside of her mouth when they haven't gone further into their sexual desire…mostly his. He was kind of afraid of this happening like always when he is jerking off to porn, only a few minutes in it and he already climaxing. "Sorry", he said ashamed of what just happened.

Buttercup swallows his cum and took his dick out to speak, "its cool. You're taste really good". She licked his cum off his dick as she played with his balls.

"It's just that…oh yeah…" Butch tries to makes words come out, but couldn't because he was being licked off by the girl of his fantasies. "…I really like you" he said as he panted.

"I like you too, but I like this dick more" Buttercup said as she stood up in front of him and smiled at him. Butch smiled at her then looked down at her C-cup breasts, they looked so flawless and tender that he couldn't help himself by rubbing her right breast then taking the other one in his mouth and sucking on her nipple. Buttercup moaned softly and biting her bottom lip, she was getting so horny that she put her hand between her thighs and started playing with her wet clit as Butch nibble and licks her nipple.

"Oh Butch that feels good" Buttercup said as she moan. Butch took his mouth off her breast and had Buttercup disappointed, "What you doing?" she asked.

Butch picked her up then lay her down on the desk and got on top of her. Buttercup nervously smile, because she know what he about to do and she a little scared of his monster size penis is about to go inside of her and it will hurt…badly.

Butch starts teasing her with the tip of his head by sliding it on her clit and rolling it around her vagina's lips, this made Buttercup moan lightly. Butch did this for a couple of seconds until he told her that he was going to put it in, he put his hard, rock solid dick in her pussy slowly and stretching it that it was painful to Buttercup, who let out a loud moan. Butch stopped and quickly covers her mouth with his hand, "Be quiet" he told her then went back to thrusting her slowly.

Each time that Butch goes in and out of her, BC felt like she was going to be spilt in half. She dug her nails into Butch's back as she held on to him, now he was feeling pain just like her. The pain that Buttercup was feeling was disappearing and being replaced with pleasure, she wanted more pleasure and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me harder" she said to him, he smirked at her then started fucking her hard and making her want to scream loud. This was best sex that she had ever had, well the only sex she ever had, and she loved every second of it. Butch started going faster too and deeper he could tell Buttercup liked it because of her moaning so loud, "Fuck me! Keep fucking me!" she screamed over and over. Butch went fast into her then made himself and her cum all over the desk that they were on and collapse.

"That was great" Buttercup said as she pants.

"You can say that again" Butch panted.

Just then somebody was at the door trying to open it, but couldn't because it was locked. Butch and Buttercup quickly jumped up and started putting their clothes on. The person was then able to unlock the door with his key and open it. It was empty, the teacher looked around to see if anybody was in it because he could hear the noise from down the hall, but he thought it was his imagine and left the room.

Buttercup and Butch peek from outside the window to see if the teacher was still there and he wasn't. They sigh with relief then laughed because of their little exciting event they had with each other a few minutes ago.

"Same time tomorrow, at your place?" he asked.

She shook her head he was sadden by her answer until she said, "at the boys' locker room" his face lit up with cheer then nod his head, "Cool" they both flew away and was couldn't wait until the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Finally it's done! Now you can stop telling to do this because I have done this!


End file.
